Who wants to be Cinderella?
by VampirePrince4ever
Summary: Two-shots. It is Brookland's open day and Alex's class is putting on a show...K-unit included. Sorry,I totally suck at summaries, but please R&R! Thanks
1. Part I

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever Alex Rider Fanfic! Two shots! Hope you like it!**

**Just read Crocodile Tears! Love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.**

* * *

**Who wants to be Cinderella?(Part I)**

_Please please please don't be me... _Alex repeated the word 'Please' for the hundredth time in his head before he put his hand into the box. He grabbed a piece of paper randomly, said a short prayer, and drew it out the box. Everyone in his class was slient, looking at Alex. He unfolded the little piece of paper and saw the small writing on it. _Cinderella._ He froze. _Oh nonononononono... I'm dreaming, right? _He thought, and looked at the writing again. _Why wouldn't my luck of devil work when I need it? _

"Don't just stand there Alex, who have you got?" Tom asked but Alex didn't answer him, so instead he snatched the piece of paper from Alex's hand, pulling Alex back out of his trace.

"Wa-" but Alex was too late. Tom had already got the piece of paper.

"Woah man! You are lucky aren't you? You got the role Cinderella!!!" Tom burst out. Then everyone in class started muttering.

"Alex as Cinderella? Oh my god I can't wait to see!" "It suits him so much!!" Some girls whispered but Alex could hear them clearly.

"Thanks ever so much Tom." Alex said sarcastically.

"Hey the druggie is Cinderella!!!! I hope he won't take drugs while he is in the show!!!" Blake, a boy which Alex had never liked exclaimed. Alex didn't retort but gave him a hard stare.

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Tom helped Alex out. "Coz you don't get to wear a dress... oh, wait, you have still got a chance if you got the UGLY sisters' role." Blake's face reddened. The whole class burst out laughing except Alex. He was not in the mood of laughing at all. _How the hell is he going to be Cinderella?_

* * *

**[Mr. Blunt's office]**

K-unit was sitting in Mr. Blunt's office waiting for the emotionless man to speak. "I want K-unit to go undercover to watch out for one of our agents." Mr. Blunt said.

"Agent? But may I ask why the SAS?" Wolf asked.

"Because you know the agent, so we think it's the best to use you guys." Mr. Blunt answered. _Who do we know in MI6 except fox? _Wolf thought.

"So, who are we looking out for?"

"You will be going undercover in a school in London called Brookland."Mrs. Jones answered at the side.

"School? Is the agent a teacher or something?" Eagle asked curiously.

"Here is the information you need." Mrs. Jones said as she gave a thin file to wolf. Wolf took it and opened it. Inside the file it had the basic information about Brookland, and a photo was attached to the folder.

"Agent Alex Rider. One of our best agent in MI6." Mr. Blunt noted.

"Cub?" wolf burst out after seeing the photo.

"Let me see!" Eagle snatched the file from wolf's hand. "Wow this really is cub!" he exclaimed as he passed the photo to fox and snake.

"This is why I want K-unit in. Since you trained with him and Ben you have worked with him in a mission I think it is best to put you in." Mr. Blunt said. Wolf, eagle and snake looked at fox surprisingly.

"Why didn't you tell us cub was in the MI6?" snake asked.

Fox shrugged. "You never asked... so how long is the assignment?" fox asked, changing the subject.

"Not long. Just a day. Brookland's open day and everyone is allowed in his school." Mrs. Jones explained. "Alex destroyed a couple of organisations in his past assignments, and there might be a chance that some people come for revenge." She said as she unwrapped a peppermint and popped it into her mouth.

"So, are you clear what to do? Report back if needed." Mr. Blunt said.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**[Alex's classroom]**

Embarrassed. Stupid. Retarded. This was what Alex felt right now. He was in a long dress, and some holes was painted on to make him look poor. He had a wig too. He didn't feel like himself. His face was coated with thick make up, and his head felt heavy because of the wig.

"Get your lazy bottom up and do the chores!" a voice rang out. Alex looked up. It was Tom. He was in a dress as well but his face was completely white with bright red lips and cheeks. Alex wanted to laugh about how hideous Tom looked but he was just not in his mood.

"Leave me alone Tom."

"Oh come on Alex! It's just one day! You're not wearing it forever! And you're not the only one with a dress! I'm wearing one as well, and you are even better than me! I got to be the ugly mother with red lips and cheeks! See!!" Tom said as he pulled a face and leaned closer to Alex's. Alex couldn't stand Tom's face anymore and he burst out laughing.

"Finally I got a laugh from your mouth... and do I really look that funny?" Tom asked. Alex was still laughing his head off and he gave a nodded. "Ok, there's one more thing I want to say about you."

"wh-what?" Alex gasped.

"You look good in a dress. If I don't know you in the first place, I might have ask you out." Tom said jokingly. Alex stopped laughing immediately and stared at Tom. "OK OK, I'm sorry! Chill out man! Don't give me the death glare! You might make me shit my pants and I'm sure you don't want that to happen..." Tom yelped pretended to be scared. Then a girl in class walked over to them.

"Alex and Tom?" the girl asked.

"Yer?"

"Can you help us giving some advertisement leaflets out in the front court? We're short of people."

"Sure!" Tom said before Alex could say anything.

"I don't want to go outside!" Alex hissed beside Tom. "People are there!"

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport! No one will recognise you anyway! It'll be fun!" Tom said as he took the pile of leaflets and dragged Alex out of the classroom. Tom barged into Blake as they went through the classroom door.

"Druggie..." Blake muttered when he saw Alex which was being dragged behind Tom.

"Get out of our way Blake. Princess coming through." Tom said and Alex kicked him at the back of his leg.

"Aww! What was that for?"

"For your big gob." Alex said. Blake didn't say anything about Tom and Alex bickering to each other. Instead he just stared at Alex confusingly.

"What're you staring at?" Alex noticed Blake's glare and asked warily.

"Er..." Blake blushed.

"Oh ignore him. He's just too surprise with your prettiness... Come on, we got some leaflets to hand out." Tom said mockingly and dragged Alex which was again, giving Tom another death glare.

* * *

**[Brookland's front court]**

"Wow look at that wolf!!! Everything is so cool in here!!!!" eagle yelled, bouncing as they went through the gate of Brookland.

"We're not here to have fun. And call me James in here."

"Oh you're just so boring Jamie boy! Enjoy! I think cub can take care of himself! Oh look... free balloons!!! I want one!!" Eagle exclaimed and bounced off, leaving wolf, fox and snake behind.

"Who gave him sugar?" wolf asked sternly.

Snake raised his hand guiltily. "My bad. I forgot."

"What have you given him?" Fox asked.

"Sugar mice..."

"Oh for christ's sake. How much?" Wolf asked, his voice threatening snake.

Snake's voice was getting quieter. "The whole packet..."

"Holy crap." Fox said.

"The _whole_ fucking packet? Jeez, Luke! You know how much sugar is in those thing? Now he's going to be like that for the whole freaking day!!" wolf growled.

"Calm down James, we can't do anything about it now." Fox said. "I think we should go find Alex. Alex's class was.." but wolf wasn't listening. He was dragging eagle back.

"Hey! Look at that! Two girls are giving out leaflets! Let me go! I want a leaflet too!"eagle yelped and struggled in wolf's grip.

"No. Stay here." Wolf demanded.

"Look! A man with a hand-grenade!!!!" eagle exclaimed, pointing to a random direction. Wolf turned around by instincts but no one was there. He had been tricked.

"Shit." Eagle took his chance and broke loose from wolf's grip. Wolf tried to grab him back but he was already sprinting in an inhuman speed to where the two 'girls' stood.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? please review and I don't mind flames! **Reviews make me upadte quicker!! :):)**

****I put some funny quotes in my profile page!! Go and have a look!**


	2. Part II

**Thanks to all people who reviewed! Love you all 3 xxx**

**Here comes the second part of the story! Enjoy :):)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine........**

* * *

**Who wants to be Cinderella? (Part II)**

Alex was frustrated. _Why does every single man walked by whistles at him or eyeing him up like he is in a freak show or something? _He thought as he gave out leaflets to people. He noticed four men, standing by the front gate. _They looked familiar... HOLY SHIT.__ What the hell are they doing here? _He remembered Mr. Blunt saying that someone will come in today to look out for him, but Alex had never thought of K-unit. _That bastard. _"Tom, can I go back to the classroom first?"

"What? You're not going to let me give out all these leaflets on my own, are you?" Tom asked.

"6 o'clock direction!"

"6 o'clock? No, Alex, it's just gone past 1." Tom said dumbly. Alex rolled his eyes. _Can he get any dumber?_

"Just looked behind me! Can you see four men by the gate?"

"The four big guys? Yeah, I see them, and their muscles look like it is going to explode in any minute… wait, are they some bad guys from some random organizations that want revenge on you?"

"No. Worst. They are the SAS!"

"SAS? Cool!"

"No Tom, _this_ is not cool. I'm in a bloody dress with bloody make up on! I can't let them see me like this!" Alex turned around and saw that eagle was running towards them. "Shit! Hyper guy is coming! Cover for me!" Eagle reached them right after Alex had spoken, with fox, wolf and snake following. Alex hid behind Tom, dropped his head letting the wig covering his face.

"Sir, a leaflet?" Tom asked, smiling at eagle.

Eagle grimaced. "Eww... Ugly!!"

"He's _such_ a nice guy, isn't he?" Tom kept smiling to eagle, and murmured to Alex sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, this guy just had a couple of drinks." Fox said beside eagle. "Let's go, Matt."

"No wait...!" Eagle spotted Alex. "Look who we've got here!" Alex tensed. _Has he recognize him?_ "Oh now I get it! You're the ugly mother in Cinderella!" he pointed at Tom excitingly. "And she must be Cinderella!" Alex relaxed a little. "Come on, look up, don't be shy..." _Shit what should he do? If he doesn't look up they will be suspicious! _Then an idea flashed in Alex's mind. He looked up, acting as girly as he could, making his voice several pitches higher than usual.

"Yeah I'm Cinderella! Welcome to Brookland Open Day! Enjoy yourself." He smiled. Tom looked bewildered seeing Alex like this. Eagle looked shocked and moved back a step. _Has he found out? _

"Oh my god! I found my princess!" Eagle exclaimed, took Alex's hand with both hands and kissed it. Alex was shocked. "My dear princess. I'm Matt! Nice to meet you! What's your phone number? Where do you live?" _Is he alright...? _Alex thought looking up at the three other SAS man. They were staring at eagle and Alex, looking shocked. _Oh my god is there a staring contest going on here? _He turned to Tom and mouthed 'help me' but Tom just watched them with interest. Alex threatened him with a glare. Tom stopped smiling instantly and stepped between Alex and eagle, separating them.

"Sorry sir, as her legal guardian, my daughter is not old enough to start a relationship. If you want to see her again, come to the assembly hall at half one. She'll be there in the show waiting for you." Tom said, smiling at eagle as he dragged Alex away.

"Wow Tom, you're good." Alex said as he was being dragged along.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you know why everybody in class called me the 'drama queen'. You own me one this time." Tom said, giggling.

---------

"Oh come on wolf! We've got to see the show!" Eagle begged, giving wolf puppy-eyes. (When a twenty-two year old fully grown man with a muscular body gave you puppy-eyes... well, I'm sure you don't want to think about it.)

"Call me _James_. And don't give me that look again. Seriously, I _will_ punch you in the face." Wolf warned.

"I think we might as well go see the show. The leaflet said it is Alex's class that is doing it. Alex will probably be there." Fox said.

Wolf sighed. "Alright then."

"Oh I just love you wolf! Here, have a hug!" Before wolf could react, eagle darted forward suddenly and gave wolf a tight hug.

"Can _someone_ please hold me back from shooting him." wolf said shakily, fist clenched and face reddened because of anger. "And get me a dog lead to harness him with."

* * *

**[Corridor to Alex's classroom]**

_Finally the show was over... _Alex thought as he walked back to his classroom. He was tired of people staring at him so he didn't stay at the backstage for the celebration. He recalled what happened in the show. The prince in the show _kissed_ him_. On the lips. In front of everyone. _"That bloody bastard didn't suppose to do it!" he cursed, using every single swear word he could think of. "I can't believe he did that!" he shouted angrily and kicked one of the walls, leaving a clear mark on it. It was lucky no one was around because this corridor wasn't opened for visitors today. He thought of the kiss again and shivered. _Sick. _As he kept walking, he saw a man standing in front of his classroom door so he walked towards him. "Can I help you?" the man spun around, eyes flickered with alert and danger. Alex was startled by the man's sudden movement and moved back a step. The danger in the man's eyes was gone after a second.

"Oh sorry dear, are you in this class?" The man asked pointing at Alex's classroom. Alex nodded. "Then I suppose you know Alex Rider? I'm his uncle but I haven't seen him all day..." Alex frowned. _My only uncle was dead a year ago..._

* * *

**[Outside the assembly hall]**

"Oh my god this show is amazing!" said Eagle, swinging his arms like a child would do.

"This is weird. I didn't see cub in the show." Snake said.

"He might be helping out in backstage or something... we should go see if he is in his classroom..." fox said.

* * *

**[In the corridor]**

"Hey! That's Cinderella!" eagle said pointing at the far end of the corridor. "I want to go chat with her! Hey!!" Alex spun around, seeing eagle bouncing towards him. An idea flashed up in Alex's mind. He waited until fox, wolf and snake caught up with eagle.

"Hi, you're Matt, right?" he answered in a girly voice.

"Hey you remember my name! Do you want to..."

"Just a second. I need to find _Alex, _my classmate first. His uncle was here." Alex stretched out on his name, hoping K-unit could notice.

"Alex? You mean Alex Rider?" wolf asked and Alex nodded.

"Wait a minute..." fox stared at the man suspiciously. "Alex's uncle was already..." the man's face darkened, and suddenly, he grabbed Alex by his arm and pulled him against him. By the time Alex knew what just happened, a sharp knife was already held against his throat.

"Nobody comes near." The man warned, holding Alex in front of him as a human shield. Wolf got his gun out immediately and aimed at the man.

"Holy shit! He's here for cub!" eagle exclaimed, taking his gun out as well.

"Drop your weapons." The man demanded. Wolf and the others hesitated. "I said DROP YOUR WEAPONS. If I repeat it again this girl is going to get hurt." The man threatened, pressing the blade harder against Alex's throat. A thin line of blood appeared.

"Ok. We will listen to you. Don't hurt the girl." Wolf said, and slowly, they all put the gun down onto the floor.

"Now slide it over." The man said. _It's just not my day today, is it? _Alex thought. _I'm in a dress, wearing makeup, k-unit was here, got kissed by a boy, and now, I ended up being a hostage, and nobody seemed to recognize me. Are things going to get any better for me? _"OK girl, tell me where Alex Rider is..." the man's voice stopped Alex from his thoughts. He decided to play along.

"I-I-I don't know!" He stuttered; acted in shock and tried to force tears coming out his eyes. "Ple-please let me go!" He turned around slightly, avoiding the blade, and looked straight in the man's eyes. The man's expression softened a little seeing Alex with tears. He held the knife a little further away from Alex's throat.

"OK dear... I don't want to hurt you... just tell me where-" That's when Alex made his move. His elbowed the man hard in his gut, making him loosen his grip. Immediately after, Alex brought up one leg, spun around and performed a perfect roundhouse kick at the man. It made contact at the side of the man's head and he was knocked out at once, hitting the floor with a loud bang. He walked over carefully and poked the man lightly with his foot, making sure he was fully unconscious, and turned around to look at K-unit. They were all staring at him, gob smacked.

"Cub?" the entire K-unit exclaimed at the same time. Alex's head felt light. His wig must have came off when he kicked the man.

"Took you guys long enough to find out." Alex said sarcastically, picking his wig up from the floor.

"Sweet Jesus Chris! I've just fallen for cub!" Eagle yelled.

* * *

**[Mr. Blunt's office]**

Mr. Blunt put down the report and took a sip of his tea. He put the tea down and looked at Alex and K-unit, which was all sitting in front of him. Then he took out a photo. "Is that you Alex?" It was a photo from the show. Alex's face reddened and nodded slowly, hoping the ground would open up and sallow him. _Where did he get that? _"I must admit that you look good." _Now he's insulting me... bastard._ "I've got a new assignment for you."

"Wow, I can't wait." Alex said without any enthusiasm in his voice.

"This man," Mr. Blunt said as he took out a photo. "is suspicious of drug dealing and smuggling. He's the head teacher of a girl's high school..." Alex already understood what Mr. Blunt wants him to do.

"NO." He cut Mr. Blunt off.

"Oh come on cub! You fool us all yesterday! You will be well fitted in!" eagle interrupted jokingly. The whole unit looked at Alex, expecting him to answer back but he didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up, looking calm, walked straight out the office ignoring everyone and closed the door gently behind him. 3 seconds later...

"_AHHHHH!!!!!!!!FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!! FUCK MI6, FUCK SAS, FUCK SCHOOL, FUCK CINDERELLA, FUCK EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!"_

**THE END**

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry about the (extremely) rude ending... I can't really find a suitable ending for it… :P**

**Please R&R! If I got enough reviews, I will come up with a sequel! (I set up a poll in my profile page)**

****And again... check out the quotes on my profile page!**


End file.
